


waiting room

by pikabeom



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: Golden Child - Freeform, M/M, Oneshot, PWP, bongbeom, idrk what to tag here, smutfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-26 00:03:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16208456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikabeom/pseuds/pikabeom
Summary: jaehyun confesses to jibeom in the waiting room while waiting for the others to finish getting ready for the music show recording, and things starts to escalate from there.





	waiting room

**Author's Note:**

> this is a pwp smutfic of bongbeom (jaehyun x jibeom). if you are uncomfortable with it, please click away right now.  
> (lmao and yea i know there are way alot more bongbeom fanfics than other pairings sorz) 
> 
> wrote this super randomly. sorry if its bad. hope you enjoy it anyway! :)

“it’s your turn, joochan-ah!” stylist nuna shouted. “alright, im coming!” 

jibeom stood up from the chair, which was replaced by joochan soon after.

jibeom went to the next room and joined jaehyun on the sofa. the rest of the members were either having their lunch outside the building, or getting their makeup done. jibeom whipped out his phone to play his mobile game, to kill some time. while playing his game, he could see jaehyun stealing glances at him from time to time, but a bit too often. 

“is he really staring at me? or am i just overthinking?” jibeom thought.

jibeom had heard from the other members that jaehyun had something for him, but he does not believe he is dumb and oblivious enough to not notice it. he decided to push the thought away, and continued his mobile game. 

true enough, jibeom could see jaehyun was indeed staring in his direction. not at his game, but at his face. when jibeom turned to his right to face jaehyun, jaehyun was still looking at him, so focused, the blonde didn’t even notice that jibeom had caught him staring.

“were you staring at me?” jibeom asked, hesitantly. 

“huh? what? no!” jaehyun replied in a very defensive tone. 

“i was just asking! you were though..” jibeom replied softly. 

“maybe, you like me?” jibeom asked, trying to sound like he was teasing his best friend as usual but wanting to see jaehyun’s reaction. 

there was no reply, and jaehyun looked so tense, looking everywhere but jibeom. 

jibeom cleared his throat, he didn’t know what that meant? why isn’t jaehyun replying? does he really like him so he’s feeling nervous, or does he find it too amusing and ridiculous to answer?

slowly, jaehyun nodded his head. jibeom was more than relieved to hear that. to be honest, jibeom had some feelings for the other boy too. but he did not dare to confess, so he tried getting even closer to jaehyun by teasing him playfully all the time.

“umm, so, what do you like about me?” jibeom carefully asked. 

“it’s just everything about you? your face, your smile, your thi-! i mean, the little things that make you, uh- you” jaehyun replied.

“thig.. what? did you meant to say th-“

“jibeomie...” jibeom was cut off mid-sentence when he felt jaehyun’s hand on his lap. jibeom was shocked at the sudden change and braveness of jaehyun. he looked down at the hand starting to inch slowly into his inner thigh, slowly massaging the skin through the jeans.

“jae… erm, what are you doing?” 

“jibeom… I have waited long enough”

jibeom, still a little confused, but before he could say anything, he felt jaehyun’s hands palming him through his jeans.

“ah-!” that was too sudden and unexpected, jibeom couldn’t stop the moan from escaping.  
He held onto jaehyun’s hands, trying to stop jaehyun, but it was to no use at all. It was as if some beast had taken over jaehyun, usually jibeom was stronger than jaehyun, but not at this exact moment. jibeom looked over and saw that jaehyun’s eyes were clouded with lust. 

“jaehyun, please stop— this is not right… it’s more not right to do this here, the members are just in the next room”

truth be told, jibeom likes jaehyun too, so he admits that he was over the moon when jaehyun confessed to him. but knowing that the other members could come in at any time, it’s a big no for jibeom.

jaehyun ignored jibeom's pleas to stop and instead, recklessly forcing jibeom’s jeans button open, sliding his hands in and massaging his dick through the underwear. jibeom’s pants got faster and a little louder, he couldn't deny that it all felt too good. even though he was asking for jaehyun to stop, his mind and body doesn't seem to enjoy that idea. 

“I know you like it, so stay quiet if you don’t want the other members to hear you” jaehyun whispered deeply in jibeom’s ear, nibbling on his earlobe in the process.

“ngggh-“ jibeom shuddered, it was as if he forgot any proper word.

suddenly, he felt a hand sneak under his underwear, touching his now already semi-hard dick. jibeom immediately covered his mouth to stop the sounds from coming out of his mouth. 

“liking it, baby?” jibeom squirmed around, holding onto jaehyun’s shirt, as he tried to find something to grab on, because the feeling was driving him crazy.

jaehyun’s hand slid violently up and down jibeom’s shaft, it felt to smooth and good. jibeom could feel the pre-cum oozing out of his dick already, he felt so small for letting jaehyun handle him and see him in this state, but the pleasure pushed those thoughts away.

jaehyun brought his other hand and pulled jibeom’s jeans lower, exposing jibeom’s member.  
‘No—” jibeom felt the cool air hit his member, followed by jaehyun’s warm hand, which contrasted the cold air, continue palming him.

not long after, jibeom felt something wet enveloping his member. he looked down, only to be met with the back of the head of a blonde male, bobbing his head up and down. jibeom shouted at the overwhelming feeling, spreading his legs wider and thrusting up into jaehyun's mouth.

“jibeom, are you okay?” daeyeol shouted from the other room.  
jibeom doesn’t know if it’s because he almost got caught and jaehyun found this very thrilling, but jaehyun seemed to be taking in his dick at a faster speed.  
“I’m fine..!” jibeom mustered up some voice to shout back at the leader. 

“he must be losing at his games” he heard jangjun tell the leader. 

“this is why I told you to keep your volume down.” jaehyun said, at the same time taking a break from inhaling jibeom’s dick into his small mouth, grazing his teeth on it.

jibeom had his hand in jaehyun’s blonde locks, squeezing and pulling at his hair.

as he had his head thrown backwards, he felt a hand snake up his torso, pinching and playing with his hardened nipples after finding it. jaehyun made sure to give the same attention for both sides.

jibeom’s breathing heightened, the over stimulation was too much for him. he knew he was at his peak already. “jaehyun, im going to! stop..” jaehyun pulled out and replaced it with his hands again. he pumped it at top speed, jibeom could hear the lewd sounds being made, red spreading through his cheeks even more as he felt so embarrassed.

“I’m cumming!” jibeom screamed as softly as he could. jaehyun continued pumping so hard until jibeom start to come down from his high. white streaks of liquid soaked jaehyun’s hand, as well as stained jibeom’s stomach and the lime green outfit slightly.

“oh shit… stylist nuna will definitely scold me if she finds out…” jibeom lied limp on the sofa, while jaehyun helped him to wear back his underwear and jeans, as well as take a tissue to attempt, although failing, to wipe off the cum stains on the shirt. they decided to tuck in the front of jibeom’s shirt to hide the stain instead.  
“jaehyun, actually… I like you too” jibeom started out a few moments later, as he gave a quick peck to jaehyun’s lips. jaehyun gave another peck on jibeom’s soft lips, which slowly turned into a mess of intense tongue battle. jibeom could feel the taste of his own precum in jaehyun’s mouth.

jibeom closed his eyes, living in the moment, and hooked his arms around jaehyun’s neck, letting jaehyun dominate his mouth with his long tongue.

“seungmin, you’re next!” they heard their stylist nuna shout again. the two immediately straightened and neatened up themselves, and whipped their phones out to pretend to use it, knowing that joochan would come running into the waiting room soon after. 

\-------------------------------

“kids, lets gather around, we will do a vlive before going on stage!” sungyoon shouted to the group from his position beside jaehyun on the sofa, once everyone had their makeup done 

“okay!” the rest of the boys shouted in unison. 

“how should we start? should we have jibeom and sungyoon-hyung lying on jaehyun’s shoulders, pretending to be asleep? that would be cute, like beauty and the beast!” jangjun exclaimed.  


the two complied and soon after, jangjun’s fingers made its way to the press the start button, and jibeom had his head on jaehyun’s shoulder, feeling the muscles tense a little, and then relaxing, as well as the light scent of perfume and warmth emitting out of the boy he adored. oh how jibeom hopes that they could stay in this position for a long time.


End file.
